SEVEN
by arcanioque
Summary: They had kissed, quite a few times. CloudxAerith


SEVEN

_cloudxaerith _

_They had kissed, quite a few times. CloudxAerith_

-----

They had kissed quite a few times.

The first time they did so, was a little foggy now. But he could not ever forget. They had been quietly sitting under the carpet of night stars. Aerith was simply counting them, and tracing out constellations, when his arms had come around her small waist.

She had turned, smiled at him. And he had thought all kinds of hell had frozen over when she had looked at him like this.

Then she had closed her eyes. And he had, too.

That was their first kiss, and the tingling sensation on his lips was to remain forever.

-

The second time they had kissed was ironically coincidental, and quite safely to put it, embarassing as well. But shy, sweet and soft in its own little special way.

After all, she had tripped over a rock, and fallen into his arms, when he had supported her. Fate had chosen for that moment for her eyes to bear into his irresistibly, and he had then chosen the opportune time to lean in and simply seal that perfect chance with a kiss.

-

Their third kiss had drove him nearly to the brink of insanity and back.

Because, why not, when they had kissed in front of everyone else? Not like he had known it in the first place. If he did, that little incident would have never happened, because he knew he, as Cloud Strife the mercenary, would never live it down with his eternal ego.

But it took place. And it was their third kiss.

They had been alone in the library - or they_ thought _so, anyway, when he had wound her in his arms. Her back was pressed against his chest. He had breathed in her flower scent, and she had thought he smelt of the sea and oak wood.

She had told him some stories of the past. His arms were still around hers, when, without fully turning, had tilted her head a little, just enough so that his lips were only mere inches from hers.

Of course, it was natural human impulse and instinct to kiss the woman one loved if they ever caught themselves in the exact same situation. Cloud Strife may be a mercenary, but he isn't carved out of stone completely either.

So he had kissed her.

And giggles, laughter and hooting had erupted from the back.

-

Their fourth kiss was initiated by her.

He had sat alone on the bench facing the seaside, deep in thoughts, when he had sensed her presence beside him. They had spoken very little that day, because she knew he wasn't in a good mood. He had had a bad day, and she wasn't about to make it any worse.

He had felt guilty after that. She had, after all, sat five hours by his side, and he had refused to speak to her.

His apologetic eyes sought hers, pleading in their stillness.

When Aerith grew convinced nothing she did would reassure Cloud that she did not mind his anger, that she did not mind him having gave her the cold shoulder for five hours, she finally did the only thing on her mind she thought was possible, to make him believe her.

She, of course, kissed him.

All thoughts subsequently were driven out of Cloud's mind.

-

Their fifth kiss was Aerith's favorite.

Because this time, it was Cloud who had initiated it.

They were simply sitting side by side again, stargazing. They liked to do that often on peaceful nights, together alone.

Cloud had suddenly taken her hand, squeezing it. His eyes were pained.

She had asked him what was wrong. He had suddenly said perculiar stuff, like how he didn't want to lose her again.

She promised him she would never leave his side. Not even a bunch of horses could drag her away from him, so he had no need to worry. She made him smile those rare smiles of his. She made his eyes soften in response.

She hadn't meant to kiss him.

But he did.

"Aerith?" He spoke her name.

That was the last word he had said, before he incinerated any other forms of thoughts in her mind, when he bent his head, to simply kiss her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, Cloud, close your eyes."

He did as he was told.

Then she stood on tip-toes, and the next thing he knew, she had kissed him. On the lips.

He stood staring at her. Cloud Strife's will and control had reined in facial emotions and expressions overtime, but even now, it was hard to curb surprise registering on his face.

Their sixth kiss had been initiated by Aerith, once again.

BOOM!

He looked up, to witness meteor showers in the sky.

He breathed in her scent. Her hair tickled his cheek. Her breath brushed against his neck.

Time froze to nothing.

Emerald eyes smiled into stilled Mako ones.

Then in a barely audible voice, Cloud had spoken again.

"Is there...a replay button for that?" He asked boyishly, dipping his head to hide his colored cheeks.

Her laughter sounded beautiful to his ears. Flawless, pure.

"Yes, if you wish for it, Cloud."

She kissed him again this time, and this time, he didn't let her pull away. Instead, he held her closer, closer in his arms. So close, until he was sure their hearts and souls would meld together under the starry, starry night sky blooming with meteor showers above.

Their seventh kiss had been under meteor showers, and had been very special.

For it was he, who had asked for it, and she, who had granted his wish.

**owari **


End file.
